Legends:Panás
Panás foi o líder da Guarda Real de Naboo uma década antes do Império Galáctico, e Moff do Setor Chommell nas décadas seguintes. Biografia Juventude Nascido em Naboo, Panás estudou no exterior. Ainda jovem, ele se juntou a Força Tarefa Especial da República com o objetivo de aprimorar suas habilidades de combate e soluções táticas, em confrontos contra forças piratas no sistema de Naboo. Após seu tempo com a Força Tarefa, Panás se juntou a Força de Segurança real de Naboo. Ele serviu como protetor do Rei Venura por 13 anos, sob os comandos do Capitão Magneta. Venura foi forçado a renunciar ao trono devido a um escãndalo fora de Naboo. Devido a esses problemas, Venura se escondeu, e teve uma morte suspeitosa. Quando a Rainha Amidala assumiu o trono, Magneta foi demitido por ter falhado em proteger Venura, e Panás ficou com o cargo de Capitão das Forças de Segurança Voluntária em Naboo, comandando os Guardas de Segurança, os Guardas do Palácio, e os Pilotos Espaciais. Panás sentia que ele era o responsável pela morte de Venura, já que ele era o protetor do falecido Rei. Para garantir que isso jamais se repetisse, Panás elaborou um complexo sistema de segurança envolvendo as damas de honra da Rainha. Esse sitema viria a salvar Amidala muitas vezes. Invasão de Naboo thumb|200px|Panás durante a invasão de [[Legends:Naboo|Naboo.]] Capitão Panás era o líder das Forças de Segurança de Naboo durante a invasão da Federação de Comércio. Amidala recusou se render, mesmo sabendo que seus guardas não seriam capazes de se defender do exército droide. Panás foi feito prisioneiro junto com a Rainha e o resto dos governantes de Naboo, mas foram brevemente libertados pelos Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi. O grupo decidiu rumar para Coruscant, para Amidala poder avisar o Senado Galáctico do conflito que estava ocorrendo em Naboo. Após a nave real cruzar o bloqueio, foi constatado que o hiperpropulsor tinha sido danificado. Qui-Gon sugeriu procurar por algum planeta próximo para reparar a nave, e Obi-Wan recomendou Tatooine. Panás discordou, dizendo que não levaria a Rainha a um planeta controlado pelos Hutts, que eram gangsters. Mas Amidala insistiu em pousar em Tatooine. thumb|left|200px|Panás na nave da Rainha. Enquanto Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks, Amidala e R2-D2 procuravam por peças para consertar o hiperpropulsor em Mos Espa, Panás guardava a nave. Durante uma tempestade de areia, a nave recebeu uma fraca transmissão de Naboo. O governador Sio Bibble estava pedindo para a Rainha entrar em contato. Obi-Wan ordenou Panás a não responder, dizendo que era uma armadilha da Federação, que queria a localização da Rainha. Com o hiperpropulsor reparado, o grupo partiu para Coruscant. Quando chegou no planeta, Panás acompanhou Amidala e o Senador Palpatine até o Senado Galáctico, onde a Rainha contou sobre a invasão em Naboo. Após o senado negar suas exigências, Amidala decidiu retornar a Naboo para um confronto final com a Federação de Comércio, acompanhada por Panás. A Rainha tinha um plano. Primeiro, ela fez contato com Nass e os Gungans, e os convenceu a ajuda-la. Então ela enviou Panás pra fazer contato com as Forças de Segurança de Naboo, usando a linha de emergência. Ele foi atacado pelos droides da Federação nas planícies de Naboo, mas com a ajuda de Gavyn Sykes e Lutin Hollis, conseguiu derrotar os robôs, salvando alguns fazendeiros no processo. Ele então criou uma estratégia com os líderes do ataque - os Gungans iriam impedir o batalhão droide de chegar em Theed, enquanto os Jedi e os Naboo tentariam se infiltrar no palácio e capturar Nute Gunray. Usando uma entrada secreta, Panás dividiu suas tropas em grupos. Um grupo distrairia os droides enquanto o outro grupo, incluindo os Jedi, tentaria liberar o hangar, para os pilotos poderem destruir a Nave de Controle Droide no espaço. Após isso, o grupo de Panás rumou para capturar Nute Gunray, mas o caminho foi bloqueado por Darth Maul. Então, Panás e suas tropas foram forçados a ir pelo caminho mais longo, enquanto os Jedi enfrentavam o Sith. thumb|right|200px|Panás e a [[Legends:Rainha Amidala|Rainha na Batalha de Naboo.]] O processo era frustantemente longo, já que o palácio estava cheio de droides, mas Panás teve a idéia de atirar nas janelas e usar armas de ascensão para chegar a sala do trono muito mais rápido. Metade do grupo usou o caminho mais rápido, enquanto a outra metade, liderada por Sabé, foi pelo caminho mais demorado. Infelizmente, o grupo de Panás foi capturado por droidekas e escortado até o Vicerei. Essa foi toda a distração necessária para o grupo de Sabé chegar a sala do trono. Eles derrotaram alguns droides, libertando Amidala, que por sua vez pegou um par de blasters de um compartimento secreto. Ela deu um a Panás, que terminou de destruir os droides. Sem defesas e humilhado, Nute Gunray assinou um tratado de rendição. Após a batalha, Panás escortou o Vicerei e Rune Haako até a República. Ele compareceu ao funeral de Qui-Gon Jinn e mais tarde, Parteicipou das celebrações da libertação de Naboo. Após a Batalha de Naboo Quando o mandato da Rainha Amidala expirou, Panás continuou em Naboo para proteger a nova Rainha, Jamillia. Seu sobrinho, Typho, foi designado para proteger Amidala. Anos mais tarde, Panás descobriu que Padmé Amidala havia se casado com Anakin Skywalker. Ele informou o acontecido a Palpatine, que usou essa informação em sua vantagem, quando tornou Anakin para o lado sombrio da Força. Panás continuou próximo a Palpatine e, após o Império tomar o poder, foi promovido a Moff do Setor Chommell. Uma estátua que Moff Panás deu de presente ao Imperador ficava em uma câmara a bordo da Segunda Estrela da Morte. O destino de Panás após a morte do Imperador e a subsequente Revolta em Naboo é desconhecido. Personalidade Panás era um homem muito pessimista. Durante a crise em Naboo, ele estava claramente aborrecido pelo fato do planeta não ter seu próprio exército planetário. Ele também expressava suas opniões de uma modo irritado, e regularmente discordava dos protetores Jedi de Amidala. É possível que Panás possuia um certo sentimento de fanatismo referente aos Gungans de seu planeta natal, um gesto normal entre os Naboo antes de sua aliança com os Gungans durante a crise no planeta. Esse fanatismo pode ter sido um dos motivos de Palpatine ter tornado Panás um Moff, já que o humanocentrismo era expressado por muitos membros do Império Galáctico. No entanto, isso é só uma especulação. Nos Bastidores thumb|right|150px|Arte conceitual. * Em A Ameaça Fantasma, Panás foi interpretado por Hugh Quarshie. * O destino de Panás não foi canonicamente estabelecido, embora existam muitas teorias feitas por fãs, sendo a mais aceitável aquela que diz que ele foi morto após a Revolta em Naboo. * A data de nascimento de Panás é desconhecida, mas a Romantização de Ataque dos Clones diz que ele estava com 40 anos de idade naquela época. Então ele deve ter nascido antes de 62 ABY. * O nome de Panás foi alterado durante a tradução, com o original sendo "Panaka". A alteração foi feita provavelmente pra evitar trocadilhos. Alterações semelhantes foram feitas nos nomes de Dookan e Zaifo-Vias. Aparições * The Monster * Cloak of Deception * Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones novel * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * LEGO Star Wars:The Complete Saga Fontes *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Oficiais da Força de Segurança Real de Naboo Categoria:Moffs do Império Galáctico